


Not So Little

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [78]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie thinks he's small





	

He frowned as he looked up at the vent he had been tasked with working on. Matt sighed, shaking his head. Whose idea had it been to make the vents that gave easy access to the most important panels of the ship so narrow anyway? Probably someone smaller than himself at any rate. “This is bantha shit...” he muttered.

“I could fit,” Techie chirped.

Matt turned and raised an eyebrow at the redhead. He couldn’t help but look him over. Techie was almost the same height as himself and yet he insisted he was smaller than him. Perhaps it was some kind of lingering thoughts from his days as a slave. Either way, it was a little odd whenever the redhead claimed to be smaller based on his slouching only. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah!” Techie nodded. He smiled as he reached out, pulling himself up as he started to get into the vent. “See? This is so easy! I’ll have this done in...”

Matt watched as Techie squirmed and twisted around briefly without making any further progress into the vent. Eventually his legs went still and he dangled there, in all the way to his waist. “You’re stuck, aren’t you?” he asked.

“...Maybe.”

“You mean yes?”

“Uhh...”

“I need to hear you say it, Techie.”

“...Yes...”

Matt nodded, sighing as he picked up his comm and flicked it on with his thumb. “I’m going to need some lubricant down here. Techie has found himself stuck and he needs help,” he said.

He realized he should have better explained when the General himself came down, his blaster in hand and pointed at his face.


End file.
